Love Confessions
by MysticStarblade
Summary: Join all the characters in Fairy Tail as couples are made every day! First it's Natsu and Lucy, then it's Gray and Juvia... what other couples will be made? **Inspired by episode 219 Collaboration with SakuraPetal91


**Inspired by Fairy Tail Episode 219  
Collaboration with SakuraPetal91**

_*Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are walking back after spending the day with Asuka*_

**Happy**: Why Lucy, why won't you just kiss the love of your life?! Lucy is meaaaaaaaaaaan!_ *pouts*_

**Lucy**: What did you say you damned cat?!

**Happy**: N-Nothing!

**Natsu**: But Lucyy, were you reaaaally avoiding me if you forced me to kiss Happy?

**Happy**: _*puts his hands on his mouth at the reminder of the scene*_ MY INNOCENT LIPS!

**Lucy**: U-u-uuhhh... C-can we not talk about this guys?

_*Natsu steps closer to Lucy and speaks in a husky voice*_

**Natsu**: Lucy...

_*He leans in for a kiss. Lucy starts to panick*_

**Lucy**: U-uh, open! Gate of the canis minor! Plueeee!

_*Plue pops out in a series of sparkles and Lucy puts him in between her and Natsu*_

**Natsu**: Ow! My eye!

**Happy**: _*speaks in a dark voice*_ Lucy just became meaner to Natsu. LUCY! STOP BEING SO MEAN, WHAT THE FUDGE!?

**Lucy**: I-I'm sorry! *_turns to Natsu_* Natsu! I've always loved you! Please forgive me!

**Natsu**: I knew it! *grins and kisses Lucy before she can react, and Lucy turns red*

**Happy**: They lllllllike each otheeeer!

**Elfman**: It's MAN to love somebody!

**Cana**: It was about freaking time you hooked up.

**Mirajane**: They're SO adorable!

**Wakaba**: *_sighs_* What a lucky guy...

**Makarov**: Hehe, so when's the wedding?

_*Natsu and Lucy blush*_

**Lucy**: We haven't gotten there yet!

_*Loke appears in a flash of light and roses*_

**Loke**: Princess! What on earth are you doing with this brute? Your knight in shining armor has come to save you! *starts running towards Lucy in an attempt to kiss her too*

**Natsu**: Oh no you don't! Fire Dragon's ROAR!

_*Loke is in flames and gets sent back to the spirit world*_

**Lucy**: Natsu! That was one of my spirits and friends!

**Natsu**: He was pissing me off!

**Lucy**: Why you...! Lucy Kick!

_*Natsu flies out of the guild*_

**Happy**: ... They still liiiikkkkkeeeee each other

_*Natsu returns a few minutes after the Lucy-Kick*_

**Lucy**: *_runs to him_* SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**Natsu**: *_grins sheepishly_* Why are you apologizing? It was my fault, I'm sorry.

**Mirajane**: *_squealing in delight at her OTP_* They are sooo cute! Natsu taking the blame on himself! ADORABLE!

**Gajeel**: Natsu's just being a wimp.

**Levy**: Gajeel! Be nice! Natsu's being a true gentleman!

**Elfman**: YES! MAN!

**Ichiya**: Oh yes! Men! Oh, what is this lovely parfum I am smelling? *_shimmies over to Erza_* Oh Erza darling, you smell ravishing today.

*_Erza shudders in fear_*

**Erza**: P-please, j-just s-stay away!

*_Erza runs away in fright with Ichiya following her_*

**Natsu**: Erza! Don't run away! Face your fears!

*_Erza stops and glares at Natsu_*

**Erza**: Are you saying I'm afraid of Ichiya?

**Natsu**: U-uh... yes?

**Erza**: Wrong answer.

*_Erza kicks Natsu out of the guild as well as Ichiya_*

**Lucy**: NO! NATSU! *_runs after her love_*

**Mirajane**: OOHHH! BLONDE-HAIRED BLACK-EYED BABIES! OR PINK-HAIRED BROWN-EYED BABIES!

_*After some time, it seems Lucy and Natsu haven't returned. Should the guild worry?*_

**Mirajane**: Where are my lovelies? WHERE ARE THE BABIES?!

**Erza**: Calm down Mira, they're probably at Lucy's.

**Gajeel**: Probably, I can't hear them near the guild. But I heard them earlier, Lucy said she'll make up for him by making him dinner or somethin'.

**Levy/Mirajane**: SOOOO MANY BABIES! PINK-HAIRED! BLONDE! A MIX BETWEEN PINK AND BLONDE!

**Makarov**: So those two brats are finally together? *_anime tears_* MY BRATS ARE ALL GROWN UP AND MAKING OUT!

**Laxus**: Gramps... that's just gross.

**Makarov**: Don't dull my sparkle!

*_Happy is nervous when Natsu and Lucy don't return after an hour_*

**Happy**: I'm gonna go check up on those two!

**Gajeel**: Gihi, you probably don't wanna do that.

_*Happy frowns and sprouts his wings*_

**Happy**: I'm going to check up on them, and you guys can't stop me! _*flies out of the guild*_

**Gajeel**:... the little cat's gonna get scarred.

**Lily**: You should have probably stopped him.

**Gajeel**: Nah.

**Mirajane**: THE BABIES! ALL THE BABIES!

_*After a couple minutes, Happy returns with a dazed look.*_

**Happy**: ... Why was Natsu eating Lucy's face?

**Mirajane**: YESSSS! THE BABIES!

**Makarov**: YESSSS! THE GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN!

**Laxus**: ...What a bunch of weirdos.

**Cana**: *_sigh_* It's called 'kissing' you dumb cat...

_*Happy's eyes sparkle and he flies to Carla.*_

**Happy**: Carla, can we-

**Carla**: Most definitely NOT!

_*Happy pouts and flies groggily away. Mirajane moves to Carla and glares menacingly at the white Exceed.*_

**Mirajane**: You. Ruined. My. Shipper. Heart! PREPARE TO DIE!

**Wendy**: *_jumps in front of Carla protectively_* S-S-Sorry Mira-san! Please don't hurt her, she d-didn't mean it!

_*Carla scoffs. Mirajane growls and smacks the cat in the head before returning to her place. Carla winces, and Happy flies right away to her, cosplaying a knight.*_

**Happy**: Are you hurt, Milady?

**Carla**: *_blushes_* N-No, I'm fine now...

_*Mirajane squeals in delight, dreaming about blue kittens, white kittens, cute kittens, and much more. Meanwhile, Natsu is still 'eating' Lucy's face.*_

_*Natsu and Lucy come back to the guild*_

**Cana**: So when are we expecting mini-Natsu's or mini-Lucy's?

_*the rest of the guild whoots while Natsu and Lucy turn red in embarrassment*_

**Lucy**: W-what do you mean guys?

**Happy**: I saw you kisssssssssiiinnggggggg! Way to go, Natsu!

**Natsu**: Thanks man!

**Lucy**: Don't praise him! Happy, get back here you no-good cat!

**Happy**: Wahhhh! Lucy's being mean again!

_**~Meanwhile~**_

**Gray**: Damn, I can't believe that fire-idiot got a girl before I did.

_*Juvia watches her beloved from behind a pillar*_

**Juvia**: Oh Gray-sama, if only you would look Juvia's way!

_*Gray spots a random girl walking past him*_

**Gray**: Hey, wanna go out some time?

_*The girl flushes and is about to agree-*_

**Juvia**: NO! THOU SHALT NOT TAKE GRAY-SAMA FROM JUVIA! WATER CYCLONE!

_*The water manages to send the girl flying away*_

**Juvia**: Gray-sama is Juvia's! _*flies to Gray and hugs/strangles him*_

**Gray**: J-Juvia?! ... can't... breathe...

**Juvia**: _*releases her Gray-sama and looks embarrassed and flushed_* Juvia is s-sorry, Gray-sama...

_*Gray couldn't help but think how adorable Juvia looked like that, and ruffles her blue hair.*_

**Gray**: *_smiles_* Eh, it's nothing.

**Juvia**: *_hugs Gray_* Gray-sama is so dreaaamy! *_she releases him from the hug and looks down with a sigh_* If only Gray-sama would acknowledge Juvia more, and not any random girl on the street... But Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia... *_bottom lip trembles_*

_*Suddenly, Gray raises her head by the chin and kisses her. Juvia blushes furiously. Once Gray releases her from the kiss, he grins widely at her, stroking her blue locks.*_

**Gray**: Who said I don't acknowledge you?

**Juvia**: Gray-samaaaa! *_she jumps on him and kisses him, and he doesn't oppose, kissing her back_.*

_*Meanwhile, hidden in the bushes, a small group of mages watch the scene.*_

**Mirajane**: *_holds her squeal and whispers_* They look so cute together! I knew they were meant for each other!

**Natsu**: Told ya' this'll make him look at her, Mira.

_*Mirajane nods at the fire dragon slayer, who raises his head in pride.*_

**Lucy/Levy/Erza**: They are indeed very cute.

**Erza**: Gray needed to get a girlfriend anyways.

**Gajeel**: Now, now, Erza, don't say it like if you were single.

**Mirajane**: Yeah, weren't you in love with Jellal?

_*Erza's face turns red as she starts stuttering. Her friends giggle quietly at her.*_

**Happy**: OMIGAWD! NOW GRAY'S EATING JUVIA'S FACE!

**Carla**: It's kissing you idiot.

_*Gray and Juvia split*_

**Gray**: What the -!

_*Juvia spots the others behind the bush*_

**Juvia**: Ah! *_sighs wistfully_* Juvia and Gray-sama have been spotted!

**Jellal**: Erza?

_*Erza and the group turn around to see Crime Sorciere behind them*_

**Erza**: J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Jellal?

**Lucy/Levy/Mirajane/Juvia**: Oooohhhhhh!

_*Jellal smiles*_

**Jellal**: Erza, would you like to go on a date with me?

**Erza**: D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date? _*gets a bloody nose and faints from blood loss*_

**Lucy**: Uh, what she means to say is yes! She'll get ready now!

**Jellal**: Perfect, I'll be waiting _*simmers away*_

**Natsu**: ... Creepy.

_*Next day - Lucy's house*_

_*Lucy groggily opens her eyes and yawns, stretching her limbs. Beside her she notices Natsu, snoring, shirtless. Happy wasn't there; Wendy invited him (under the threat of Mirajane) to sleep with them that night, which he gladly accepted. Thus, Natsu and Lucy had LOTS of time only for themselves. Wink, wink.*_

**Lucy**: *_gently shakes her boyfriend_* Natsu... Natsu, wake up, it's morning already!

_*Natsu just groans. Lucy gets upset and kicks him out of the bed.*_

**Lucy**: WAKE UP DUMBASS!

**Natsu**: _*rubs the back of his head*_ Ouch, what was that for, Luucyyyy?

**Lucy**: *_puffs her cheeks_* You weren't waking up, you dork. Now let's get dressed already, or else you won't get anything for breakfast!

**Natsu**: *_eyes widen when the 'not getting breakfast' part is mentioned_* AYE SIR! LET'S GET READY!

_*Lucy giggles and they start getting ready for the day. Natsu already brought himself a set of clothes the previous day.*_

_*Lucy and Natsu arrive at the guild, where everyone else is already*_

**Gray**: Hey Natsu, you've been... preoccupied *_wink_* I presume?

_*Other guild members cat-call and/or whoot loudly. Lucy and Natsu turn red*_

**Natsu**: Shut it you damn stripper! *_kicks Gray out of the guild_*

**Juvia**: No! My beloved Gray-sama! *_runs after him_*

_*Lucy sits at the bar with Mirajane*_

**Lucy**: So where's Erza?

_*Mirajane smiles evilly and cackles*_

**Mirajane**: Let's just say that her date last night was a ... success :) AHH! RED-HAIRED, BROWN-EYED BABIES! BLUE-HAIRED, BROWN-EYED BABIES!

_*Lucy sweat-drops*_

**Lucy**: Okay...

**Happy**: LUSHYYYYY! *_flies into Lucy's bountiful chest_* WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LAST NIGHT!? WHAT WERE YOU AND NATSU DOING?! BUT I FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE I GOT TO STAY WITH CARLA LAST NIGHT! We ate lots of fish and I think Carla is starting to like me!

**Carla**: In your dreams you tom-cat!

**Happy**: Yeah! I dream about you too, Carla!

_*Carla flushes while Mirajane screams about future kittens*_

_*Erza enters the guild hall as usual, a happy smile present on her face, followed by a red-faced Jellal.*_

**Erza**: JELLAL IS MY BOYFRIEND!

_*Her friends cheer for her, and Jellal just nods sheepishly, too embarrassed by the moment to say anything.*_

**Gajeel to Levy**: Gi hi hi, told ya'.

_*Levy puffs her cheeks*_

**Elfman**: IT'S MAN TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR A GIRLFRIEND!

**Lucy/Wendy**: Congratulations!

**Natsu/Gray/Gajeel/Mirajane/Cana**: WE WON ALL THE BETS!

_*Next to them was a crowd of gloomy people who said Erza won't make Jellal her boyfriend right away. Poor souls.*_

_*Levy watches the rest of the guild and all the happy couples in jealousy*_

**Gajeel**: Shrimp? You doin' okay there? You're lettin' out this weird smoke-y air...

_*Levy (surprisingly) ignores the man and continues to glare at the couples, jealous of their happiness and love*_

**Levy**: ... SCREW IT!

_*She turns to Gajeel and kisses him full-on, gaining whoops and cat-calls._

**Lucy**: Yeah, go Levy!

**Mirajane**: YES! Black-haired, brown-eyed babies! Blue-haired, red-eyed babies!

**Makarov**: *_sniff, sniff_* My brats are growing up so fast!

_*After some time, still in the guild hall.*_

**Makarov**: *_studies his brats carefully_* Looks like my grandson, Mira, Freed, Bixlow, Cana and Lisanna are my only single brats around here... Except Romeo and Wendy, they're kids...

**Lucy**: That reminds me something... MIRA!

**Mirajane**: Yes, Lucy?

**Lucy/Levy**: Who do you like?

_*Mirajane starts stuttering and blushing and looks at everything else excepting the two girls in front of her.*_

**Mirajane**: I-I don't know w-what you mean b-by that...

**Levy**: Come on Mira! You always asked us about our love-lives, it's about time you tell us!

**Mirajane**: U-U-U-U-Ummmmmmmm... L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Laxus...

**Lucy/Levy**: Awwww! You guys would look so adorable together!

**Freed**: No! No one shall touch Laxus-sama! He is to remain innocent and pure until marriage!

**Laxus**: ... Dude. *_turns to Mira with a slight blush_* S-so *_ehem_* So, She-devil - I mean Mira! Would you like to go on a ... date ... with me?

**Mirajane**: *_smiles darkly_* What did you say before that? *_lets out a deathly aura_*

**Laxus**: *_gulps_* She-devil?

**Mirajane**: ... SATAN SOUL!

**Lucy/Levy**: ... Laxus's screwed.

*_After Mirajane beats up Laxus a bit...*_

**Mirajane**: I expect you to pick me up at 8 pm sharp tonight. Not. A. Minute. Later. *_turns to walk away and get ready_*

**Laxus**: ... What did I get myself into?

_*Makarov watched satisfied and slightly nostalgic as his brats got together one by one every day.*_

**Makarov**: *_sniff, sniff, sniff_* My babies... They grow up so fast... And my grandson now has such a beautiful girlfriend... *_puts a hand on his chest dramatically_* THE FEELS!

_*Everyone laughed as the over-dramatic master continued blabbing about how much his brats grew up, how Natsu was the first one to hook up with someone -at which both Natsu and Lucy blushed furiously-, and how he's now expecting lots of weddings with lots of alcohol and lots of new little brats he'll have to take care of.*_

_*Romeo looked with a little blush at the blue-haired girl beside him, who was smiling and chatting with her white Exceed.*_

**Romeo**: U-U-Ummmm...

**Wendy**: Is something wrong, Romeo-kun?

**Romeo**: *_a bit redder at the suffix_* N-No... J-Just... W-Would you l-like to hang out with me? I-I don't really have someone t-to talk to right now...

**Wendy**: *_blushing too_* O-Oh... Sure, Romeo-kun...

**Romeo**: YAY! *_he grabs Wendy by the wrist and ran with her outside the guild_* Let's play something!

_*The others loudly 'aww'ed at the sight.*_

**Cana/Carla**: *_sigh_* Young love...


End file.
